


VII

by mattaretto



Series: Names [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: The Winter Soldier and Stheno are trained together and must learn to work together.





	VII

**1965 - Fussen, Germany**

**January**

The training area I stood in was the same as the one I was used to back in Norway. It was an open room with a bared in training room. The steel bars that went from floor to ceiling were stained, a few bars dented or bent from the years of use. 

The room was cold, every time I breathed out of my mouth there was a small puff of white mist. Despite being dressed in a thin plain grey shirt and pants, I didn’t show how the cold affected me, staying perfectly still at the far end of the cell. 

Two men were talking outside of the bars, one in Russian and the other in Norwegian, both seeming to understand the other despite the language barrier. I only half listened, knowing I had no business to know what they were talking about, but listening for any commands.

“Demonstrere.” _Demonstrate._ Fridthjof Hagen snapped, both men turning their full attention to me. I rolled my shoulders and made myself disappear for a few seconds before bursting into flames. There was an immediate relief with the warmth and I got caught up it. Fridthjof cleared his throat, a signal to move on. I allowed the cold to surround me, bringing goosebumps to my skin, and I snapped one of the metal bars in two. Both men jumped in surprise but I never once moved from my spot, even as the few guards raised their guns and pointed them at me

“Stå ned!” _Stand down._ Fridthjof snapped, the guards were hesitant, lowering their guns only slightly. 

The other man seemed to trust him and spoke, “Стой!” _Stand down._ The men lowered their guns and returned to their original positions. 

“Fiks det.” _Fix it._ Fridthjof waved a hand and I moved to the bar, lining the two pieces up with ease before wrapping my hand around them and welding them back together. The Russian seemed impressed and barked out some orders. 

I returned to my original position as some guard left and returned with a new person. The first thing I noticed about him was his prosthetic metal arm that shinned even in the dim lighting. They opened the metal door and he walked in, before they could shut it, I did. The sound of metal clashing against metal rang through the room and bounced off the walls, echoing through the room. Though the man didn’t physically respond, there was a small flash of surprise in his eyes. 

“Slåss.” “Борьба.” _Fight._ The man’s demeanor changed as he began to circle me, hands up defensively. I began to circle him as well, leaving my hands at my sides. He watched me intensely, likely assessing my smaller frame and the way I moved. He lunged at me with a speed I didn’t anticipate. 

With a gush of wind I sent myself out of his path and forced him forward into the bars. He was fast enough to catch himself, the force of his metal arm adding a new dent to the metal. He turned, his cold, empty eyes boring into me. I knew my eyes held the same lifeless look, one that would shake anyone to their core. 

“Почему она не сражается?” _Why doesn't she fight?_ The man growled out in Russian, looking to Fridthjof.

“Hun er far svak.” _She's too weak._ Fridthjof scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. I grew angry, lowering the temperature in the entire room as my body grew hotter. My opponent stalked toward me, raising his fist to punch. He swung a right hook and I blocked it, though a resounding crunch echoed in the room as my bones broke under the force. 

The heat radiating off of my skin began to melt the metal and effect the underlying wires. As the metal melted it dripped onto the ground and began to cool. 

“Stoppe!” _Stop._ Fridthjof shouted and I pulled back immediately, grinning triumphantly at the pained scowl that was etched into my opponent's face.

**March**

I had been working with, who I now knew was, The Winter Soldier for several months. We were being trained to watch for the other’s weaknesses and signs for the other. I was able to know his movements based on the whirring of his metal arm. He was able to see me when I manipulated the light around me so that I couldn’t be seen.

They put us in varying situations of varying degrees of intensity. Our cells weren’t far from each other, just across the corridor. Being at a new base, meant that new people wanted to be entertained. The first time it happened The Winter Soldier had managed to get out of his cell and into mine, ripping both doors off their hinges. He was inexplicably angry and almost killed the man.

As punishment not only did they force him to undergo various forms of torture, not stopping until he was nearly completely covered in his own blood. They moved to me next, forcing him to watch as they whipped my back and left deep gashes in places that couldn’t kill me. 

“You stupid man,” I spat in English, the only language we both spoke, once we were left in the room. I shifted on my knees slightly, groaning as the movement irritated the cuts on my back. My arms were beginning to get sore from being held at 45 degree angles to make easier access to my back

“He was going to hurt you,” He growled, lifting his head to look at me, “I was protecting you.” 

“Some job you did,” I hissed, using my last bit of energy to break the chains that held both of us. I collapsed forward immediately, landing in a pool of my own blood. The soldier was beside me quickly, moving me away from the pool of blood. He sat against the wall, laying me down on my stomach, as to not irritate my back, with my head in his lap. Both of us knew that we wouldn’t be let out of room for at least another 72 hours, so we got as comfortable as we could.    
  



End file.
